


溺海

by bygc2000



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 皇权富贵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygc2000/pseuds/bygc2000
Relationships: 皇权富贵 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	溺海

这天是范丞丞和黄明昊结婚的三周年，两个人放下了所有的工作，来到黄明昊早就想要和范丞丞来的马尔代夫。

马尔代夫是印度洋上一串耀眼的明珠，清晨第一缕赤道的朝阳唤醒这个梦幻国度，沐浴在晨光中的小木屋充满了海水的欢笑，层层叠叠的蓝，在阳光的照射下，晶晶莹莹。

在这个小岛上，没有都市，没有高楼，没有马路，作为全球顶级的海岛度假圣地，这里有晴空万里的蓝天，皎洁细柔的沙滩，青葱翠绿的椰子树。

范丞丞和黄明昊下午下了飞机，去了酒店，扔下行李也不顾一身疲惫，就想到沙滩去走走，再看一看碧澄的海。

这里的沙滩最与众不同，是由白色的珊瑚礁组成的白色沙滩。别的沙滩都是黄色，唯独这里的沙子是白色的，踩上去像面粉一样柔软。

黄明昊走在前面，赤着脚踩在上面，还用脚趾头画了一个爱心给范丞丞。

“丞丞你看！这是给你的小心心哦！”

“你慢点，小心晒伤。”范丞丞在后面紧跟着黄明昊，说实话，他们俩已经很久没有出来玩过了，上次出来玩还是结婚之后度蜜月的时候，范丞丞心里终究还是有愧于黄明昊，想着借着这个机会好好带他玩玩。

黄明昊不顾范丞丞说的话，转身回过来拽住范丞丞的手就往海边跑，长时间坐在办公室的范丞丞没有那么多时间健身，时间长一点也就养了点懒肉，被黄明昊这么一拽倒是想好好运动了。

两个人手拉着手跑到了海边，没有边际的海洋清澈明亮，一眼就能看见水底细沙的波纹，这里的水不是一色而成的，而是很多种的颜色，深蓝，浅青，浅绿，玛瑙色…好像所有的蓝和绿都能在这片海水中找到。

纯净的海水，咸咸的海风，温暖的阳光，在这个梦幻的圣地，好像所有人都能抛开烦恼，享受着自然风景带给人类的快乐，哪怕是惊鸿一瞥，都能令人难以忘怀。

黄明昊满眼向往的望着神秘的海洋，眼神里都是憧憬和向往。“丞丞，我们要是能一直在这里就好了。”

话语刚落，范丞丞的心狠狠的抽了一下，结婚后确实因为工作的原因和黄明昊很久都没有出来玩了，自己也确实对黄明昊没有像结婚前一样上心了。范丞丞当然知道这是个好地方，黄明昊想在这里也绝非是希望一直在这个地方，而且希望和自己一起，可是成年人的生活，哪有那么多的时间和精力。

“宝贝，你要是喜欢，我们以后可以经常来。”范丞丞没法承诺黄明昊以后会一直待着这里，根本不可能，也只能干巴巴的哄着。

“哼，我们结婚的时候你也说过，可是后来你一直忙忙忙，我们已经很久没一起出来玩过了。”黄明昊心里虽然有点不高兴，可是懂事的他语气里没有埋怨，都是撒娇，还装作生气的样子甩开范丞丞的手。

看着被甩开的手，范丞丞心里很不是滋味，自己亏欠黄明昊的太多了，当初说要在一起的人是自己，说要结婚的也是自己，可是如今扔黄明昊一个人在家的也是自己。

“宝贝…对不起。”范丞丞知道在这种情况下认错其实不是个好选择，很可能黄明昊就会重提旧帐，然后两个人又要出现矛盾，但是和黄明昊道歉，这是范丞丞目前的第一想法。

“哎呀，我没有怪你啦，这次能和丞丞一起来马尔代夫我已经非常非常非常～开心了，我大人不计小人过，原谅你啦！”

黄明昊一直都是很懂事的，同为一个男人他当然知道事业非常重要，所以他一直很体谅范丞丞的辛苦，从来不抱怨范丞丞因为工作的原因两个人聚少离多。

结婚三年以来，范丞丞和黄明昊从未吵过架，虽然说舌头哪有不碰牙的，但是这一对的舌头和牙还真的没怎么碰过。一来范丞丞脾气好，从来不惹黄明昊生气，二来黄明昊也懂得体恤爱人，基本不和范丞丞斗嘴。最主要的是，两个人能在一起的时间不长，谁也不想好不容易在一块就吵架，生气。

在海边跑来跑去，黄明昊体力也不行了，累瘫在沙滩上，躺在柔软的沙子上，抬头望着逐渐暗下来的天空，在这人间仙境，身边还有最爱的人，黄明昊感觉到无比满足。

“宝贝，饿了吗？饿了我们就去吃东西。”范丞丞躺在黄明昊旁边，一心想着黄明昊怎样怎样，其实他自己也没有好好欣赏风景，来了也只是为了黄明昊开心。

“那我们走吧。”黄明昊起身扶起范丞丞，打落两个人身上的沙子，然后抬胳膊去挽着范丞丞。

酒店的一楼就是餐厅，透明的旋转门来来往往很多人，大多数的都是两个人或者一家子。木刻雕花的桌椅无不散发着木香，深色调的地板显得整个大厅富丽堂皇，各国旅游着坐在那里享受着人间美味。这里的后厨当真是一绝，各国的美食都能在这家酒店里品尝到。

作为中国人的黄明昊最喜欢的还是中国菜，他也吃不惯什么牛排，什么五分熟，七分熟，倒不如在太阳底下抱着牛直接啃的一分熟。

等了有一会，菜上齐了，范丞丞拿起筷子夹了一大块鱼肉放进黄明昊的碗里，他记得，他的宝贝很喜欢吃鱼。

这里厨师的厨艺真的不比国内的差，菜色也很好，味道也是好极了，国宴厨师也就如此吧。黄明昊心情很好，吃了不少。

“宝贝，吃饱了吗？要不要吃点水果？”范丞丞看着黄明昊也没少吃，整个碗里没有一粒饭粒，倒是剩下了好几块鱼肉，那是范丞丞夹在他碗里的。

“嗯，好。”黄明昊好像害怕范丞丞和自己说话时看见自己碗里的鱼肉，还特意将碗放的离自己更近一点。

不动声色的起身去拿水果，范丞丞假装没有看见黄明昊碗里的鱼肉，等到回来时，范丞丞再看黄明昊的碗里，已经没了那几块鱼肉。

“宝贝，我不知道你想吃什么，就都拿了点，还有你喜欢吃的菠萝。”

各种颜色的水果块放在盘子里，火龙果、香蕉、芒果，最多的还是菠萝。

“嗯…”黄明昊像是有心事一样，拿着叉子弄了一块菠萝放进嘴里，嗯，有种酸涩的味道。

范丞丞好像觉察出黄明昊有什么不对劲，但是是哪里不对劲自己有说不明白，只是拿着水果放进嘴里，好一会才咽下去。等到两个人吃的差不多了，范丞丞发现，从始至终，黄明昊除了其他的水果，只吃了一块菠萝。

吃过饭后，两个人约定去海边散散步，然后就回酒店休息，毕竟做了很久的飞机一直也没歇下来。

马尔代夫的天黑了下来，璀璨的繁星挂满了整个天空，如此明亮，如此耀眼。银河横跨天宇，在世界的这个角落留下了这么美的仙境。

水中的两朵云，与一轮明月交相辉映，波动的水纹也显得那么平静，像是怕惊扰到水中沉睡的月亮。

范丞丞望着这样的马尔代夫，突然就觉得这个地方美好的那么不真实。

黄明昊站在范丞丞旁边，肩膀碰着肩膀总是很有安全感。

“丞丞，这里真的太美了～”伸了个懒腰，手臂碰到了范丞丞的胳膊，像是打乱了范丞丞的心一样。

“我有点冷，想回去了。”范丞丞望着眼前没有边际的海，心里说不清的不舒服。

“冷？这天气你怎么会冷呢？你生病了吗丞丞？”黄明昊用手背去摸范丞丞的额头，然后又摸了摸自己的，好像也不烫啊。

范丞丞没说话，眼神从海的远处收回来看向黄明昊，这个眼神像是要读懂黄明昊，好像又读不懂，黄明昊没见过这个眼神。

“那我们回去吧…”被看的开始发慌的黄明昊先妥协了，竟然范丞丞想回去，那就回去吧。

两个人沉默的从海边往酒店走，范丞丞被黄明昊无理由的妥协弄的有点不舒服，步伐不再像刚来时一样肩并肩，而是一前一后。范丞丞总是有意无意的走慢些，黄明昊走路又习惯了快些，看到范丞丞在后面就停下来等等他。明明距离很近，却是像走出来好几公里。

到了酒店，黄明昊洗了个手就回到了沙发上去找范丞丞，看着那人还是一声不吭的坐在那里，黄明昊也没说话，开始低着头扣着自己的手指头。

整个房间里静的连根针掉在地上的声音都能听见，是范丞丞率先一步打破了这种平静。

“是不喜欢吃菠萝了吗？”范丞丞抬起了头，看着一旁的黄明昊。

房间里没有第二个人，虽然这一句是没有头绪的话，黄明昊也知道范丞丞说的就是自己。

“没有啊……还可以…我只是，今天不太想吃酸的…”黄明昊闪躲着范丞丞的眼神。

“那鱼呢？”

原来范丞丞看见了自己碗里剩下的鱼肉，刚才在海边突然情绪低落也是因为这个吧，憋了半天，到了酒店才问出来。

“我…”黄明昊说不出话来。

“我讨厌别人骗我。”范丞丞看向黄明昊，好看的眉毛皱了起来，什么时候连这种小事你都要撒谎了？

“我没有。”黄明昊听见范丞丞这么说有一点生气，眼眶红红的，像个急了的小兔子看着范丞丞，两个人坐的有点远，不知道范丞丞有没有看见自己这个憋屈的样子。

“我很久以前就不喜欢吃菠萝了，鱼也是。”

“我在家做饭，有一天炖鱼，手不小心被刀切了一下，出了很多血，那天吃饭的时候，那种鱼腥的味道让我觉得恶心。”

“那天我一个人去超市买水果，你说你会回家吃饭，我就买了整整一个菠萝，你说过你也喜欢吃的，可是那天你没回来，我就都吃了，那种涩涩的感觉过了好几天我才缓过来。”

“从那时候开始，我就不再喜欢吃了。”

黄明昊声音里充满了委屈，因为压抑说不上话来的感觉填满了范丞丞的整个心房。听到小孩自顾自的解释，范丞丞的心又拧在了一起，这些话黄明昊从来都没和自己说过，范丞丞自己也从来不知道。

“那为什么不直接和我说？”

“和你说？”黄明昊看着范丞丞的眼神突然暗了下来，那双明亮的眼眸没有了光。“和你说了有什么用，手上的伤口也不会因为和你说了就愈合，不喜欢吃的菠萝也不会因为和你说了就变得不再酸涩了，说了也只不过徒增烦恼罢了。”

酒店的窗户开着，海风顺着窗户吹进了房间里，飘到范丞丞的嘴里，只觉得这风，又咸又涩。

“昊昊…”

范丞丞很久没有叫过黄明昊昊昊了，很久很久，久的范丞丞自己都不记得。黄明昊其实也不太喜欢范丞丞叫他宝贝，没有什么特别的地方，除了是范丞丞叫出来的。

范丞丞起身走向黄明昊，然后蹲在黄明昊的面前，重重的刘海遮挡了黄明昊的眼睛，范丞丞看不清黄明昊的眼神，黄明昊也看不清眼前的范丞丞。

用手挑开黄明昊的刘海，看着眼前的爱人红红的眼睛，范丞丞心里好像被无数只虫子撕咬，千疮百孔，一刀致命。

从前谈恋爱时，那个喜怒哀乐都表现在脸上的小孩，现在在爱情里竟然这么小心翼翼，一切都是因为他爱的是范丞丞。

范丞丞蹲着的腿慢慢抬起，上前用嘴巴含住从黄明昊眼睛里流出来的温热液体，很咸。

面前的小孩开始小声的抽泣，只有黄明昊知道他自己受了多少委屈，他不喜欢在范丞丞面前哭，只是一有人安慰，试图了解他的委屈，他就忍不住。

范丞丞双手捧着黄明昊的那张小脸，心里责怪着自己很久没有这样好好的看过黄明昊了。

“对不起，昊昊，这些年，是我没顾虑你的感受，你一直不说，我就一直以为你很好，对不起，我错了，昊昊，不要哭了好不好，丞丞知道错了。”

范丞丞单膝跪地的跟黄明昊道歉，只是黄明昊听不进去，抽泣声也越来越大，越想忍，就越是忍不住，手指甲按压在手心上嵌出的红色印记也越来越深。

范丞丞用手将黄明昊的眼泪抹去，只是这眼泪像泉涌一样止不住的流，不再试图停止黄明昊的抽泣，范丞丞干脆将黄明昊整个人打横抱起来，一个公主抱将黄明昊抱了起来，突然失去着陆点的黄明昊，只能死死的拉住范丞丞的脖子。

被吓了一跳的黄明昊这会也不再像刚才那样哭，只是哭的久了鼻子里有些难受。看着突然将自己抱起来的范丞丞，黄明昊有些紧张。

范丞丞将黄明昊平稳的放在床上，然后起身看着哭红眼睛的黄明昊。

“还哭吗？”范丞丞挑衅的看着黄明昊，好像一个正在欺负小孩的小霸王一样强硬。

“哼！”黄明昊哭哑了嗓子，发出的声音都是粘腻的，这句哼怎么听怎么像是在撒娇。

外面是马尔代夫浩瀚的海，屋里是忽隐忽现的浅紫色灯光，身下是娇弱抽泣的爱人，这样的环境，最适合做、爱。

没等黄明昊还嘴，范丞丞就整个人压在了上面，如同饥饿难耐的野兽一般，用力的撕下了身下人的衣服。

等到纯白细嫩的皮肤相接，范丞丞才想起自己好像已经有一阵没有碰过黄明昊了，于是心里涌上一股酸涩的液体。

身下的那根在看到黄明昊躺在床上无意间露出的锁骨时就挺起了，铺天盖地的吻将黄明昊整个人弄的酥酥麻麻的，范丞丞的前戏一直都很好。

黄明昊身下已经潮湿一片，声音也变得越来越难耐，就快要受不了这种折磨时，范丞丞终于挺了进来。

被黄明昊紧紧包裹住的范丞丞得到无比的满足，随之而来的是一次又一次的挺进。像是知道亏欠了黄明昊太多温柔，范丞丞这次和往常很不一样，温柔了太多，可是强烈的感觉还是让黄明昊叫出了声音，这种没命的抽插再温柔也是洪水猛兽。

从范丞丞进入黄明昊身体的那一刻，黄明昊就抓紧了枕头，他了解范丞丞的实力，每次都让自己受不了，即使这次的范丞丞已经很温柔了。

在床，事这方面的范丞丞，就像是一个永远不会累的机器，任凭黄明昊的双腿止不住的抖动，范丞丞还是一次又一次的撞击黄明昊的深处。

再受不住这种“千锤百炼”，黄明昊拽下范丞丞的胳膊，搂住他好看的脖子，然后开始近似疯狂的接吻，以此来满足自己无从发泄的快感。

无数次的抽插在一瞬间绽放，喷射出来的液体流在黄明昊的体内，然后一点点渗透，在范丞丞得到满足的那一刻，黄明昊也释放了出来。

范丞丞起身在黄明昊的额头上留下一个吻，然后去了浴室，一会的功夫就回来了。拿了一块湿毛巾，擦拭着刚才腥风血雨的场地。

这样的场景虽说太多了，可是黄明昊还是有点害羞。范丞丞打横抱着虚弱的小人来到浴室，将黄明昊放在浴缸里，温热的水温接触着皮肤，整个人都很放松。

范丞丞蹲在浴缸外面看着黄明昊的因为剧烈运动而潮红的脸，不禁觉得这小孩还和当初刚在一起时一样好看。

“昊昊，答应我以后不要再这样小心翼翼了好吗？”

看着范丞丞一脸认真，黄明昊低下了头。黄明昊其实也不想这样，可是就是因为，太爱了。他舍不得范丞丞有一点难过，那些旧日里自己能挺过去的伤口从来都是掩饰着伤疤。他希望他的范丞丞回到家里可以是和工作时完全相反的放松，而不是再因为家庭琐事烦恼，那样黄明昊会难过。

“嗯…”像是卸了甲的小兵，黄明昊的声音很小。

“昊昊，感情是我们两个人的，爱情成立的基础不就是我们两个人都能在这段感情里感受到彼此带来的快乐吗？”

“我不想让你这么小心，害怕伤了我的心又害怕我担心，我不想让你这样，我只想要那个天真活泼的黄明昊快乐的生活。”

“如果在我这里，你都不能随着自己的心，那我会感觉，我很没用。”

黄明昊在浴缸里伸出了湿着的手，去堵住范丞丞的嘴。

“丞丞，你从来都不是没用的，我这么小心翼翼是因为…因为我爱你，我不想你因为我的事而烦心，现在我明白了你的心，以后不会了。”

范丞丞很满意的朝着黄明昊笑，这一笑，黄明昊就好像看见了当初的范丞丞，最开始他爱着的那个范丞丞，他一笑，就知道自己完了。

这天范丞丞和黄明昊的梦里都出现了浩瀚的星河，繁星悬挂在天际，在这些星星上有无数人许的美好愿望，它们像是被赋予了新的定义，永远存在于宇宙。

早上的太阳从海平面升起，太阳与海水的交界处逐渐分明，明日不断溢出的橘中含着金色光渲染着初现的天际，直到升在人们的头顶，照耀着世界大地的每个角落，后来破茧成蝶，褪去了童真，取而代之的是愈演愈烈的金色，不再腼腆，毫无顾及。

马尔代夫的海是那样清澈，那些妖娆的珊瑚在古老的海底深沉千年，直至人们去窥探它们的美丽，马尔代夫的风是那样温柔，吹的人们心里泛起涟漪。

晨起的二人不顾困意去向海底探索深处的秘密，它们手拉着手，一个眼神就能通往同一个方向去，契合的默契早已如同吃饭睡觉一样简单的存在，属于他们的故事永远未完待续…

还记得初见时那张橘红的脸，在白絮中探出头来，好奇的东张西望，直到四目相对，直到与一人执手，直到承诺会共白头。

“你好，我叫黄明昊。”

“范丞丞的黄明昊。”


End file.
